


A Thousand Thousands

by LittleLinor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Hatemance, M/M, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Nasch had to go





	A Thousand Thousands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr, written for the prompt: "what Nasch did to hit a million points on Vector's tally"

To be fair, maybe the hair part was cheating.

But come on, what was he supposed to  _do_  when confronted with that atrocity of a hairstyle every day? He couldn’t even approach the guy without risking getting impaled. And a day spent without being able to lean on someone’s shoulder to whisper nonsense into their ear was definitely a ruined day.

There were a lot of days.

Then there was every time the guy tried to act noble.

What was there even to be noble about? They were in a wasteland of a world (who had decided on the design, anyway? They hadn’t asked  _him_ , and that would have been worth another few points if he’d known who to blame), with only disembodied souls of people to keep them company. And none of them fun, either. All either grumbling about revenge, or crying about things they’d lost.

Vector didn’t remember what he’d lost, so the moaning only pissed him off more. So who cared if you acted noble or not? What was there to protect? What was there to respect?

No, Nasch only acted like he had a lance up his ass so he could feel better about his so-called ~nobility~, so he could feel  _superior_ , and Vector wasn’t having any of it.

So, any mentions of the words “honour,” “right,” “noble” or “Vector, that’s unseemly” went into the tip jar too.

Actually, any mentions of his name at all could go in, because he always said it like he was smelling something bad, and they couldn’t even  _smell_ , so what gives?

There were every time he gave orders as if he was the actual boss (who appointed him, huh?), and every time Durbe acted like he was an actual god (how was this lapdog an Emperor again?) and every time he said Merag’s name in a questionable way.

(He had a lot of questions)

But then.  _Then_. Nasch accidentally made a fish pun. And didn’t pick up on it. And continued on with his speech without letting anyone else do it.

And  _that_  he couldn’t tolerate.

Nasch had to go.


End file.
